givenfandomcom-20200214-history
Hiiragi Kashima Anime/Story
This story page covers everything on Hiiragi Kashima's experiences in the Given anime. Hiiragi comes across Mafuyu by chance in the street with Ritsuka. After checking that it is him, he asks Mafuyu what he is doing here, he has not heard anything from him in so long. Noticing Mafuyu's guitar he recognizes it as Yoshida's and asks Mafuyu if he is playing music now. He is noticed by Yagi in a studio and tells him that he saw Mafuyu. thumb|left|220x220px|Noticing Mafuyu At the concert venue, Hiiragi pops his head into the room and says hello to Mafuyu with a piece sign. Mafuyu recognizes Hiiragi and stares at him with open eyes. Hiiragi walks over to Mafuyu with the two of them being alone, to tell him to not be all defensive and that he won't criticize him for anything. thumb|right|220x220px|Hiiragi not going to criticize Mafuyu During the night, Hiiragi talks to Mafuyu about him doing music and wondering about Yuki's guitar. Hiiragi tells Mafuyu that he's not sure if he started playing music because he's trying to be positive or he just can't let go. Hiiragi asks Mafuyu which is it with Mafuyu telling him that he's not really sure, either. And begins to make his way down town. Shizusumi arrives late with Hiiragi telling him that he met him and that Mafuyu is in a band now. Shizusumi places his hand on Hiiragi's head with him rocking it back and forth and telling Hiiragi that it's not something he should worry about. Hiiragi is unable to worry about Mafuyu, since they have all been childhood friends. thumb|left|220x220px|Hiiragi not helping but to worry At the concert venue, Hiiragi looks around the room filled with people until be spots Tsubaki. Hiiragi goes over to Tsubaki and asks if Mafuyu is here. Hiiragi is told by Tsubaki that Mafuyu is off today. Hiiragi asks Tsubaki when Mafuyu's next shift is with Tsubaki asking him why he can't go ask him himself. Hiiragi tells Tsubaki that Mafuyu sort of hates him right now. thumb|right|220x220px|Hiiragi spotting Tsubaki During the rain, Hiiragi texts and calls Mafuyu to come hang out with him for a little bit. thumb|left|220x220px|Hiiragi calling Mafuyu on the phone Outside, Hiiragi narrates how he won't meddle. Hiiragi is asked by Mafuyu why he bothers to be with him. Hiiragi looks up at Mafuyu with Mafuyu telling him that he's just been standing on the sidelines this whole time. Hiiragi tells Mafuyu that he's right and that he didn't do anything. Hiiragi has a flashback of going to school with him narrating how he spots Yuki and Mafuyu kissing and how he knew everything, but didn't say a word. Hiiragi tells Mafuyu that he regrets it. Hiiragi tells Mafuyu that he knows how he feels, but is abruptly stopped and yelled at by Mafuyu that he doesn't understand how he feels. Hiiragi tells Mafuyu that he's right, doesn't know, and now regrets it. Hiiragi narrates how he wants to be forgiven, it doesn't matter by who, he just wants to be forgiven. thumb|right|220x220px|Hiiragi sitting on a bench During a flashback, Hiiragi narrates how him, Yuki, and Mafuyu were childhood friends. Shizusumi later moved in nearby and joined them. As long as Hiiragi could remember, everything happened within that little world of there's. Yuki and Mafuyu were latchkey kids with single moms and were both missing something from the start. Yuki needed Mafuyu and Mafuyu needed Yuki. Yuki was flashy, domineering, and moody with Mafuyu being docile, introverted, and quite. Everyone around them wondered how they ever got along, like how opposite poles on magnets are attracted to one another, it seemed as though their own little world was complete with their own set of rules. When they started high school, they each went to separate schools, with Yuki, Hiiragi, and Yagi starting to play music together. Until a small fracture appeared. Yuki began working part time jobs so he could play in the band and spent the rest of his time in the studio. Mafuyu and Yuki a little fight that seemed like a pointless argument, the kind of silly scuffle everyone's had before. Two days later, Yuki who couldn't even drink, downed a huge amount of booze. And Mafuyu found him. thumb|left|220x220px|Hiiragi & his childhood friends In the present, Hiiragi tells Mafuyu that he knew everything. Hiiragi is told by Mafuyu that they're doing a show on Sunday. Hiiragi looks at Mafuyu and asks if he's okay with him being there. Hiiragi is told by Mafuyu that he can and asks if Shizusumi can come with Mafuyu agreeing that he can come. Hiiragi is told by Mafuyu that he took his frustration out on him. Hiiragi is explained by Mafuyu that he said he had no idea how he felt, but the truth is... he's the one who has now idea how he feels. Hiiragi listens to Mafuyu explaining to him that he didn't want to face how he really felt, so he's been avoiding it. Hiiragi lightly smacks Mafuyu and calls him dummy. Hiiragi tells Mafuyu to call him sometime. Hiiragi starts to walk, before Mafuyu tells him thanks with Hiiragi waving goodbye. Hiiragi narrates how he wants to be forgiven, it doesn't matter by who, he just wants to be forgiven. but more than anyone else, he want's Mafuyu to forgive him. thumb|right|220x220px|Hiiragi wanting to be forgiven During the day of the performance, Hiiragi and Shizusumi appear. thumb|left|220x220px|Hiiragi & Yagi sitting together After Yatake's performance, Hiiragi is told by Yagi that the band ran pretty long. Outside, Hiiragi grabs Mafuyu's attention & decides to sit next to him. Hiiragi tells Mafuyu that Yuki knew he liked music with him recalling the past. Hiiragi is told by Mafuyu that he has someone new that he likes with him telling Mafuyu that it sounds good to him & to do his best.thumb|right|220x220px|Hiiragi telling Mafuyu to do his best Outside, Hiiragi & Shizusumi meet up with Mafuyu. Hiiragi is asked which one of these strings won't break. Hiiragi tells Mafuyu that there's no such thing with Mafuyu feeling a little disappointed. Hiiragi becomes a little irritated & asks Mafuyu why with Mafuyu telling him that his broke the other day, even though he changed them. Hiiragi asks Mafuyu if he has razors in his fingers with Mafuyu telling him of course not. Hiiragi asks Mafuyu if he's going to continue with his band with Mafuyu agreeing & telling him that their going to do another show. Hiiragi tells Mafuyu that he wouldn't mind checking it out if he has the time with Mafuyu telling Hiiragi that's okay & that he doesn't have to come if he doesn't want to. Hiiragi becomes irritated with Mafuyu telling him that he said he was busy with Hiiragi telling Mafuyu that he'll go if he has time. During the night, Hiiragi tells Shizusumi that Mafuyu is so not cute. Hiiragi is told by Shizusumi hat he's glad they can talk normally with him turning around & being flustered. Hiiragi lowers his head with Shizsumi place his hand on his head & Hiiragi telling him to shut up. Category:Stories